paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Commonwealth of Nations
The Imperial Commonwealth of Nations, also referred to simply as The Commonwealth, is a multinational organization established and hosted by the United Empire of Solvada, primarily as a means through which to administrate and oversee the various issues and disputes across Solvada's Imperial Realm. The Commonwealth is a non-aligned military alliance, acting only in the interests of protecting its members from hostile and aggressive foreign actions, without regard to ideology or religious belief except when either comes into conflict with the founding principles of the Commonwealth. History After the dissolution of the Imperial Coalition of Nations, the former members chose to go their own separate ways and fend for themselves in most aspects. Solvada in particular declared that it would henceforth pursue a doctrine of neutrality and peaceful relations with all nations, regardless of ideology, creed, or other factors. However, some former members recognized that they were powerless by themselves to defend against the monolithic force that was the Confederation of Socialist States, and that they would be easily consumed if they did not find protection under a larger united force. These nations approached the Emperor of Solvada, asking for his aid and protection in these trying times, due to the nation's large population and previously influential role in global politics. In response, Solvada established the Imperial Commonwealth of Nations, the spiritual successor to the Coalition, however with a radically different purpose and stated mission. Internal Structure The Commonwealth internal structure makes use of a primarily democratic system of deliberation, where leaders of each member state are given the opportunity to propose and cast votes on Commonwealth legislation through the use of a Grand Assembly, and each member state represented in the Assembly will be given one vote for each proposal. However, the Emperor of Solvada, who holds the office of 'Chairman' and presides over most meetings and gatherings between members of the Commonwealth, possesses the unique ability to veto any proposal made, if they feel that any proposal is detrimental or counter to the Commonwealth's principles and interests. The Chairman's power of veto applies regardless of the type of proposal made, whether it be a declaration of war, suing for peace, or any other treaty or pact signed between the Commonwealth and a foreign power. Before being officially admitted into the Commonwealth, an aspiring member state must agree a specific condition of membership: In matters related to the Commonwealth and its interactions with foreign powers, the decisions of the Commonwealth's Grand Assembly will hold supreme authority, and the Chairman will be called upon to represent the Grand Assembly when negotiating with foreign powers over issues of diplomatic, commercial, and military relevance. In exchange for compliance to this condition, all member states are given free and full access to the resource pool of the Commonwealth's host nation (Solvada), as well as the privilege of establishing an embassy within the host nation's territory. Furthermore, despite the restrictive terms in regards to Commonwealth-related foreign policy, the domestic policy of any and all members remains primarily under the jurisdiction of their own respective governments, without any direct intervention by the Commonwealth itself or any member states within it. Current Membership - United Empire of Solvada: Considering that the Emperor of Solvada holds the office of Chairman of the Commonwealth, so too does Solvada stand as the primary host and leading nation of the Commonwealth, serving as the central hub and political heart for all discussions within and beyond the Imperial Realm. It is the Emperor of Solvada who represents all nations within the Commonwealth during diplomatic negotiations as Chairman, and no member state may go to war without the Emperor's authorization. The Commonwealth's headquarters are located in Solvada's capital city, which doubles as the Solvadan Imperial Palace. - Democratic Republic of Iperia: Sovereign member state of the Commonwealth. - Crowned Republic of Zaofu: Client state of Solvada. As well as agreeing to the terms of the Commonwealth charter, they also recognize the Emperor of Solvada as their monarch. However, the monarch has no official power in the Zaofuan government, with most governmental actions being carried out by the Prime Minister Shironaa. - Japanese Shogunate: Client state of Solvada. As well as agreeing to the terms of the Commonwealth charter, they are expected to pay a tribute of 1 diamond crystal weekly to the Solvadan Emperor. Charter A copy of the Commonwealth Charter can be found here for anyone who wishes to read it: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F6DbSsbJJVenOj91ElqPl3e_oGiwzO8zzktUit9h-d4 (WARNING: CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS)